Hyde without a Jekyll Rescues Elaina
Hyde without a Jekyll or HJ (Narrator) was talking to Hela Hyde's Narrator. Hela's Narrator is a lot like Helen. Elaina then decides to pop in and provoke Hela. To return the favor of Elaina rescuing HJ, HJ rescues Elaina from Hela. Ms Elaina Hyde: *pops her head in* you still kinda act like Helen, whimp! *screams and runs for her life* Hela Hyde: *rolls her eyes, smiling faintly as she watched Elaina scream and run* Ms Elaina Hyde: *looks back and seems disappointed that she wasn't being chased* hm. What could I say... Hela Hyde: *is suddenly standing in front of her, grinning and brandishing a knife* looking for something? Ms Elaina Hyde: *screams and falls on her butt, startled* h-hey! Hela Hyde: So, I'm whimp now, am I? *steps towards her, grinning still* Ms Elaina Hyde: N-no, I just... Was t-trying to mess with y-you and get you t-to chase me? Hela Hyde: And I act like Helen? Hmm... It seems you've forgotten who I am and what I can do... Ms Elaina Hyde: It has been a while... Sh-should we go... H-hunting? *looks down, trying not to show she's not comfortable with the idea* Hyde: without a Jekyll *A wild HJ appears!* Sorry to interrupt Hela, I kind of need Elaina for a while to go over some things. Ms Elaina Hyde: *smiles thankfully* oh, okay! Bye, Hela! *walks over* Hela Hyde: Oh? *crosses her arms, not looking convinced as she glared at the wild HJ. Hela used Glare.* What sort of things? Ms Elaina Hyde: *winces* does it matter? Hela Hyde: Yes... Because I didn't give you permission to leave... Hyde: without a Jekyll *Stops turns around* Well she asked so we should answer her question! We're going to go work on a song parody! She can come back and play with you after we're done. Hela Hyde: Hmp... *steps forward, looking down on HJ* And who said you were in charge of Elaina...? Because it seems to me like you're trying to take my property... Hyde: without a Jekyll Um...No one said I was in charge of anything. Elaina promised she would help me but she never showed up! So I'm here to drag this hooligan back to work and have her help finish the song! *Back hand slaps Elaina's arm.* Hela Hyde: I think that you can manage on your own... *Her eyes were dark and warning.* Hyde: without a Jekyll It's not so much me not being able to finish it but more along the lines of her not keeping her promises! If you want you're welcome to join us we can always use another pair of eyes and a sharp mind. Hela Hyde: Never in a million years. *She looked up at Elaina.* Hurry back as soon as your done or you'll regret it... Hyde: without a Jekyll *Calls back as they walk away.* I'll have her back as soon as I can! *Once they were out of Hela's ear shot HJ leaned over to Elaina and whispered.* Ok you cannot be alone with her! You saved me once now I saved you so we're even. But you need to be careful and always be by someone's side not just her's. While I think she still cares for you, or at least she seemed to get really protective when I playfully whapped you, she's not the same Helen that you know and love. Ms Elaina Hyde: I'll hurry! *frowns* Why can't I be alone with her? She's my friend... Hyde: without a Jekyll That may be true...but she doesn't seem like the kind of friend who would be very nice to you...not now at least. Ms Elaina Hyde: But... She's still my friend. Hyde: without a Jekyll She's your friend and you two can hang out...I just want you to be careful around her. When I walked in she appeared to be dominating the conversation and you. You did not look happy, you looked very scared. Ms Elaina Hyde: I was fine. I suggested to go hunting, in fact. Hyde: without a Jekyll *Flatly* You were stuttering in fear. Ms Elaina Hyde: I was not. Hyde: without a Jekyll *Raises an eyebrow.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I... I better be going back. *starts to walk back to Hela, slow and unsure* Hyde: without a Jekyll Are you sure? Because when I called you to go write that song you bolted out of there. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yes, I'm sure. I don't like talking about me and Hela's... Friendship. *sighs and goes back to Hela* hey. Hyde: without a Jekyll *Watches her leave and shakes her head.* I hope Elaina knows what she's doing... *HJ walks off.* Hela Hyde: Back so soon? What happened to writing a parody song? *Her tone was flat, clearly angry Elaina for leaving.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, we finished it. She just wanted to know if it was good. Come on, let's go. Hela Hyde: Lead the way, brat. *she scowled.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Don't call me a brat... Hela Hyde: Don't lie to me! *She snapped, glaring.*\ Discussions Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 54 Category:Side Story Category:Narrator Stories